Poppydawn
|pastaffie = None |death = Greencough |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Queen: Warrior: Elder: |namesl = Poppydawn Poppydawn Poppydawn |familyl = Windflight Rosetail, Sweetpaw Thistleclaw |familyt = Mate: Daughters: Son: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None Known |livebooks = Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Code of the Clans |deadbooks = None }} Poppydawn is a long-haired, dark red tabby she-cat with a long, bushy, thick tail, amber eyes, and a muzzle turned gray with age. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret Crookedstar's Promise :During a Gathering, Crookedjaw asks Poppydawn if Thistlepaw, Rosepaw, and Sweetpaw are there, and she responds that Thistlepaw was in trouble with Smallear again, so as a punishment, he had to stay behind. Windflight, her mate, shakes his head and says that Sweetpaw and Rosepaw stayed back in camp with Thistlepaw to cheer him up, though. Bluestar's Prophecy :At the time of Bluekit's birth, Poppydawn is in the nursery expecting kits. She purrs and gently teases Swiftbreeze, who states that her kits were natural warriors because they'd opened their eyes shortly after they were born. Later, she gives birth to Sweetkit, Thistlekit, and Rosekit. :After her kits become apprenticed, Rosepaw, Sweetpaw, and Bluefur fall ill after they shared a bad mouse. Poppydawn begins to get worried, and commented to Bluefur that Rosepaw seemed pretty ill, though she has never seen Sweetpaw so sick. Soon, both Bluefur and Rosepaw begin to recover, but Sweetpaw continues to get worse, and Poppydawn decides to look after her in the apprentice den. She wakes up from a nap one morning and finds Sweetpaw dead in the apprentice den. Though still grieving, she is able to help with Sweetpaw's vigil after being comforted by Dappletail and her kits. She mourns her death with the rest of her kin and Clan, and her sadness grows when Pinestar announces that he is leaving ThunderClan to become a kittypet. :There are various times when she is seen helping around the camp, sharing tongues with her clanmates, and occasionally goes out on patrol, including the attack patrol that was sent to the ravine when RiverClan was attacking. She is also there when Thistlepaw comes back after fighting the dog, and she marvels at her kit while asking how big it was. :Her other kits, Rosepaw and Thistlepaw, become warriors, taking the names Thistleclaw and Rosetail. :Moons later, Poppydawn retires as an elder. After Bluestar becomes leader, she remembers Poppydawn along with other cats who have died throughout Bluestar's long life. In the Field Guide Arc Code of the Clans :Poppydawn is a very elderly cat who is sick with greencough and weakened by hunger in the middle of a very cold and harsh leaf-bare. It is said that she is too weak to even eat the catmint Spottedleaf have given her. The medicine cat says that if she doesn't get fresh-kill soon, she will die. Longtail, who had been assigned to hunt with Darkstripe, catches a large, plump squirrel, and is ready to take it back to camp. Darkstripe, hungry, tries to convince Longtail to eat it in order to get strength to catch more prey. Longtail disagrees at first, but Darkstripe begins to eat the squirrel himself, not waiting for Longtail's answer. Longtail then gives in, telling himself that he was doing the right thing. :After only catching a few more pieces of prey, they come back to camp to hear a wail rise from the ferns around the medicine cat den belonging to Poppydawn's daughter, Rosetail, pleading with Poppydawn not to leave her, though Spottedleaf says that there was nothing she could do, and that StarClan is waiting for her. :Longtail panics and wants to tell the Clan about the squirrel, saying that they had killed Poppydawn. Darkstripe convinces him not to, saying that they were the most important cats of the Clan and that Poppydawn was going to die anyway, he also blackmails him, saying that if he told, Darkstripe would say that it was Longtail's fault that they ate the squirrel. After he agrees to keep quiet, he feels Poppydawn's presence, and he apologizes, but she says it's too late. Trivia *On Vicky's Facebook page, she mentioned that she would like to think of Poppydawn as Pinestar's daughter.Warriors Wish *Poppydawn has been called a dark brown she-cat mutiple times, once, when she retires to the elder's den, and again, in the allegiances of ''Yellowfang's Secret. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Windflight: Daughters: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Son: :Thistleclaw: Grandson: :Whitestorm : Great-Granddaughter: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandsons: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-Great-Grandson: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Great-Great-Great-Grandson :Molepaw: Great-Great-Great-Granddaughter :Cherrypaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandkits :Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Kate's official blog Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Minor Character Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Elders Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Warrior Category:StarClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters